


Son clan

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [7]
Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wade devait tout à James Halliday.





	Son clan

Son clan

  
Wade sourit alors qu'il entrait dans L'OASIS, il en était le dirigeant maintenant mais ce 'poste' ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il devait juste remercier à jamais James Halliday quand il y entrait d'avoir créé L'OASIS. Grâce à lui, il avait trouvé l'amour, en la personne de Samantha, il avait formé un clan, avec Aech, Toshiro et Shoto, et beaucoup moins important selon lui, il avait trouvé l'easter egg. Nolan était en prison et IOI avait été désassemblée. Tout pouvait aller pour le mieux dans L'OASIS.

  
''Encore en train de rêvasser ?'' Samantha lui demanda en lui touchant l'épaule

''Je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, à L'OASIS. Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier James Halliday.'' Wade prit Arty dans ses bras

''Eh bien, monsieur Parzival, que diriez-vous d'une quête légendaire pour calmer votre esprit ?''

''Toujours, Arty.'' Wade l'embrassa, inspirant son parfum dans la réalité

  
Fin


End file.
